


Of Quirks and Despair

by TheIronSoldier



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Different Survivors, Different murders, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronSoldier/pseuds/TheIronSoldier
Summary: Midoriya Izuku, the Ultimate (REDACTED) Wakes up at Hope's Peak Academy, not remembering how he had gotten there, as he woke up in a locker with secrets hiding within himNow, He has to deal with a Psychotic bear, people wanting to kill him, and a creepy Stalker girl hiding something seriousHow did he get into this?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Prologue Part 1- Waking up to Despair in The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, A Danganronpa Story, I've been getting back into the game series, and I'm excited to say that this story is now in production, with unknown Update schedule.  
> Questions and criticism are accepted, so leave them in the comment section if you have one
> 
> Read my other stories in my profile, but I wont force you if you don't want to.

Hopes Peak Academy, one of the most prestigious academy's around, If being a hero wasn't your idea, Hopes Peak allows for more choices in life. Students there are considered "Ultimate's", which in a world of quirks, is considered odd. However, these "Ultimate's" were considered the best of the best.

Like Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation, Who's quirk was **Melodic Voice** , making her sound absolutely beautiful. Her status as an idol allowed her to engage in successful Career in her Idolism. Then there was the Baseball Prodigy Leon Kuwata, who's career in baseball allowed him to absolutely stomp anyone in the sport. His Baseball Career ended up in success as he also went to Hope's Peak.

There were more Ultimate's Like the Ultimate Moral Compass, And Ultimate Fashionista, but there's no time For that. Now we see A small green haired boy walk up to the gates into the academy. This was Midoriya Izuku, Ultimate ???. That was his talent, as he didn't know how he got accepted in the first place. 

_"I wonder how the students here are going to react to me,"_ He thought.   
  
Now it was no wonder that Izuku was Quirkless, which was a death sentence in the modern day and age of Quirks, But getting accepted into the academy made him wonder, Why him? He shook off his thoughts and walked into the school. It was more amazing looking the more he got closer. This was it, His first steps into destiny!

He then tripped and fell over, getting up, he felt sleepy and tired. he tried to go through it, only to finally fall unconscious and go into a deep sleep.

* * *

Makoto Naegi was extremely confused, why had he woken up in an empty classroom? Well, as the Ultimate Lucky Student, he decided to meet the other students.

There were 14 more students in the entryway, he managed to walk over to each of them and strike up a conversation. Each one had had the same question

Where where they? 

He decided to talk to some of them. 

He walked over to the Tan Girl with the strange chocolate hairstyle. "Hey, who are you?" 

"Hey, I'm Aoi Ashina, Sup." she responded, she looked extremely fit, and Makoto remembered her as the Ultimate Swimming Pro.

"Makoto Nae- um, Hey how do you spell you name again?" Aoi asked, she looked at him cutely.

"What for?" 

"Its so I can know your name Silly! If you write someone's name on your palm 3 times, you will always know their name."

He then told her entire name, and she was ecstatic, she ended thanking him. 

He walked over to the militarily looking one next, with his shining red eyes, and his engine fueled calves, he looked like a soldier in action. He noticed the brown haired luckster and and walked over to him. He extended his hand towards him and when returned smiled in enthusiasm. 

"Hello there, I am Kiyotaka Isimaru, The Ultimate Moral Compass! May we be together in our educational crusade!" He shouted out in a rigid position. His eyes pierced through Makoto again as he began to introduce himself to the others. 

There were some like Bayakuya and Yasuhiro who made him feel uncomfortable, Mondo, Hifumi and Kyoko were odd in their demeanor, and the others werent as interesting, he then walked over to the blunette. It was Sayaka Maizono, his middle school classmate, The Ultimate Pop Sensation. They chatted for a while, making up for the lost time they had. It was then when some of the students walked over at the door. 

It was bolted shut, with turrets on top of them, and cameras in the corners of the entryway. There were also some monitors on the wall, each with a black and white color scheme. Which made him uncomfortable and curious, did Hopes Peak Academy need all of this? 

This question was answered by Kiyotaka Ishimaru, who had begun that their predicament was probably an Entrance Exam. 

"Yeah, Maybe this is just some thing the schools doing, Probably nothing much." Explained Yasuhiro. He looked much different than a high school student He was actually 21 years old. Having been held back for a couple of years. the Ultimate Clairvoyant had a 30% accuracy rate among most fortune tellers. His Quirk, **Possibility** , made him have predictions with that exact percent. 

It was then that they decided to walk around the school, most of them tried to look for anyone else. 

Makoto had gone with the only people left there, as everyone else had gone their separate ways. The people in his group were The Ultimate Writing Prodigy, Fukawa Toko, who had been shaking and had an accusatory voice and tone constantly talking herself down, Mondo Oowada, The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Who had lead the most dangerous biker gang in the whole of Japan, the Crazy Diamonds and Chihiro Fujisaki, The Ultimate Programmer, a shy girl who looked like she would fall over by a stiff breeze. They all walked towards the nearest classroom, trying to look for clues of their predicament.

"Fucking hell, when the hell did this school get so damn fortified." The Biker complained, looking through one of the desks, he then found the crumpled note from earlier.

_Hello New Students, there will be a entrance exam at 8:45 sharp, so please don't be late, I expect for all 16 of you to have an amazing time at this academy, so come with your hope strong!_

_-Your Headmaster_

_There was also a Picture of a bear in a white and black color scheme next to the note's signature_

"Wait, 16 students? There were only 15 of us." Oowada muttered, wondering about the notes specific statements. when the Writing Prodigy pointed an a accusatory finger at the Lucky Student, who was looking at her with a confused stare.

"Y-you just t-think I'm u-ugly, don't you? I'm Just an ugly piece of trash!" 

"Hey, I don't think that!" he attempted to say before she yelled at him again

"Y-Yes you do! I know you do! Everyone looks at m-me like eye candy! S-so don't lie!"

Before Makoto could respond, Oowada said, "Hey! Shut the fuck up! There's something you guys got to see."

He showed them the note, which Makoto said out loud, confusing everyone, except Chihiro, who was looking at one of the lockers in the classroom mysteriously. They were all confused when Chihiro slowly started walking towards it. 

"What do they mean by 16 Students?" Makoto began, scratching his head in confusion. "There were only 15 of us at the entrance." 

"Maybe we miscounted?" Mondo began, only to look at Chihiro, Who was looking at one of the lockers in a confused tone. He saw her try to tug at it, not moving it much. Mondo moved her aside gently, and decided to try opening it himself. To his surprise, the thing didn't open, being stuck, he tugged again, and it still didn't open. He just then busted the thing open by punching it open. To everyone's surprise, something fell out of the locker. The object in question was a person, who looked Unconscious and the only noticeable thing about him was the green hair on his head. 

"The Hell?" 

"Huh?"  
  
"Eek!"

"What the-"

Toko had walked far away from the body, and began to hyperventilate, Makoto was trying to shake the person awake, Mondo had looked in shock at the body, and Chihiro had been on the same spot when the locker opened, shaking like a leaf. "I-is he d-dead?" Chihiro stammered out, Tears forming in her eyes, and her mousy brown hair began to shake along with her body. 

Makoto looked for a pulse, and jumped a foot in the air when the body moved, scaring the boy and horrifying Toko, Who curled into a ball. the person on the ground groaned and began to move, Mondo and Makoto walked away from the moving person. The kid on the ground got up, and began to look around, looking confused until landing eyes on the other students, what they didn't know, is that his presence would change the future of the people around him.

"Hey, My names Midoryia Izuku," The green haired boy began his eyes shining with determination and power.

"Do you guys know where I am?"


	2. Prologue Part 2- Waking up to Despair in The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku wakes up, and meets the other Ultimate Students!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this one's a doozy, its pretty long too.

"Do you guys know where I am?" 

The question rang out through the room, the Green haired kid's response silencing the rooms occupants. Makoto had never seen him before, neither had anyone else. What was the boy's talent? Makoto decided to break the uncomfortable silence, and decided to introduce himself.

"Hey, My names Makoto Naegi. I'm The Ultimate Lucky Student! It's nice to meet you!" He exclaimed giving out a friendly aura, not wanting to scare him away., Midoriya looked at him curiously, from the boys brown hair and ahoge, his black jacket and normal undershirt under it to the incredibly average look he gave out, he was surprised he was a student here. Makoto's hazel eyes stared at him, expecting a response from the boy, flustering him to no end.

"S-sorry I didn't think you were an actual student here, you look so plain looking!" he explained, making Makoto's excited expression fall slightly. He had been expecing this, as everyone though he was a little plain looking to be a student. It had been a problem introducing himself to the other students, as most of them thought he looked almost too normal, Like Togami or Hifumi. 

"Its fine, most people though of that when first saw me." he sighed, remembering what the other students thought of him.

"S-sorry, But who are the others with you?" he questioned, pointing at Mondo, Chihiro, and Toko. All were looking confused at him, giving him looks of surprise, especially Fukawa, who glared at him while in her curled up position her red irises piecing through his soul, and her purple braided hair disheveled, and glasses crooked, Chihiro was shaking, her mousy brown hair and small green skirt were had wrinkles, where she fell after seeing Midoriya fall out of the locker. Mondo had just stared at him, with a curious and surprised look, the black leather jacket and his odd blond hairstyle, looking like a corn cob, and he was the tallest in the room, being 6'2. 

Mondo decided to speak up first, wanting the uncomfortable silence to leave, and introduced himself to the strange student.

"Names Mondo Oowada, The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Nice to fucking meet ya, I guess." He said gruffly, making the others in the room tense a little more. 

"Nice to meet you Mondo! My name is Midoriya Izuku! The Ultimate...." he exclaimed, ignoring the tense silence given by the biker, only to pause in confusion in regards to his talent. He placed his hand on his head, trying to remember what his talent was, Why had he been accepted for Hope's Peaks Academy? What was his talent?

"The Ultimate… Well, I don't know what my talent is actually." he explained with a small chuckle, placing a hand in his hair, moving it with a swift motion. Oowada was caught off guard with this statement, how could he forget his talent? Well, he might be like that Kirigiri girl, she never said anything about her talent, and she was extremely mysterious and recluse. The next one to respond was Makoto, 

"Wait, what do you mean by you don't remember your talent? How is that possible?" He began, before someone shouted out something

"I-its obvious, m-moron! He just doesn't know what his t-talent was b-before his acceptance! It happens you I-idiot!" It was Toko Fukawa, who had slowly uncurled herself from her ball in the corner without anyone noticing, surprising Chihiro, who fell over on her rear, and Makoto, who jumped a foot in the air before floating down a little and Mondo, who was unfazed, but had a look of understanding on his face. 

"W-what are you staring at me for huh? Is it to say that I'm ugly, Right?!" she shouted out, making the other occupants sigh, she had done this all day, and it was starting to annoy them. "That's w-what e-e-everyone says! They look a girls simply for their chest size! Nothing else!"

"I don't actually think your ugly though," Izuku began, only for Fukawa to interrupt him again

"That's what they all say! They lure you in, only to break your heart when you think you trust them!"

"I actually think your beautiful, even with the strange look your giving me." He finished with a blush beginning to form on his face, making the writer stop in surprise, no one had talked to her with such kindness, a pink blush began to form on her face as she looked in his eyes before muttering " My White Knight." and going silent. the others were astounded, no one had gotten this reaction out of the writer. 

"You actually never introduced yourself, what's your name?" Izuku said, although this time more carefully, if she exploded like last time with the other question, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of another one. But to his surprise, she ended up talking in a normal tone, unlike before, which was filled with anger and spite. 

"My name is Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, But you can call me anything else, Master~" she stated, making Izuku's blush grow brighter, much to the confusion to the other students. He then ignored her for the time being, as Toko began hugging herself and muttered happily, he couldn't understand it, but it made him very confused. He decided to talk to the small girl who fell over earlier, Chihiro Fujisaki. She began to shake as he walked towards her, so he slowed down a little. Chihiro began to speak, albeit shyly.

"My name is Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer" she explained shyly. "Um, Why were you in the locker?" she asked putting her index finger on her chin, looking extremely cute. 

"Sorry, I don't remember, But Fujisaki, right? Aren't you a computer genius or something?"

"Something like that. Most people just see me as that, but you look pretty nice for your looks." she stated, possibly making Midoriya go crimson. Before she could press any further, Mondo spoke up. 

"Alright that's nice and all, but who the hell are you? You just appeared out of nowhere, so its kind of weird, isn't it? How the fuck you get in there anyway?" he pressed, making the green boy uncomfortable under his gaze, which is something Toko noticed, grabbing on to the greenette.

"Stop antagonizing Master!"

"Huh?"

"M-Master?!"

Before anyone could possibly start a fight, the door to the room opened up, and everyone turned to the doorway, seeing someone there. The boy there looked to be a wannabe general, with his dark blue hair, red irises, military looking clothing and weird looking engines on his calves, he walked perfectly in a straight line, and walked over to the other Ultimate's.

"What exactly are you doing! Fighting is not allowed anywhere in the school environment! If this continues, I might have to resort to other actions!" he then pulled a piece of capture cuffs out of nowhere, seemingly out of his pockets. "Is there a reason for your actions? If so speak up now, or your actions will be personally reported to the headmaster!" the boy spoke again, with a threatening aura around him. He didn't seem to notice Izuku, which was probably for the best, he looked as he would discipline him all over the place.

"Well?" he exclaimed, tapping his foot on the ground

"We found someone in one of the lockers Kiyotaka! There's apparently 16 of us!" explained Makoto, being in a rushed tone, he didn't want to be in his gaze for too long. the boy named Kiyotaka looked confused, only now noticing the green haired boy's presence, not knowing he was there. He sputtered, being surprised, with some of confusion, this didn't last long though, as he immediately went back to serious mode. 

"I'm horribly sorry student! I didn't notice you," he began, making Izuku sweat drop, the boy continued "My name Is Kiyotaka ishimaru! the Ultimate Moral Compass!" he explained, his entire posture unchanging, "I'm horribly sorry for my classmates actions, But I did not get your name yet, neither your talent, may you explain it?" he asked, yet again in an serious voice.

"Sorry," he began scratching his head yet again "Names Izuku Midoriya, Ultimate ???!, I don't actually know my talent, so sorry about that." he explained. Kiyotaka ended up staring at him with absolute sincerity, then he began to laugh.

"Thank you very much Midoryia! I see you don't remember your talent as well as the others, however, that is not your fault! Your name is a very strong one, so remember to always tell people who you are." He cheerfully sang out. Changing his mood frequently, Izuku wondered if he had something like bipolar disorder or something,

" I believe you might want to meet the other students, no? Well then, I will introduce you to all of them now!" he then proceeded to grab Midoriya's hand and proceeded to begin dragging him it away from the group, with only Toko following him, clinging on to her "Master", making the boy incredibly nervous. While being taken by the wannabe soldier, Izuku began to notice something about the school, there were security cameras everywhere, as well as bolts and steel plates on the windows. Did the school really need all of this security? Kiyotaka ended up dragging him to meet the other students in the cafeteria, when asked who he was, he stated his name, although he couldn't remember his talent. He thought Ahshina the Ultimate Swimming pro was nice enough, her tan skin and red jacket hugged her curves, albeit a little too much. Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Doujin author, was a little odd, but he got along with him, especially after they shared some common interests. Bayakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy, and Junko Enoshima were just Jerks.

Bayuka called him a waste of time, while Junko just stared at him, her clothes being very skimpy and trying to fluster him into a response, and she often laughed creepily around him. 

He met the other students near the entrance, still trying to break down the bolted door, although they weren't doing well. Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial artist, was a giant of a person, being the tallest in the class, and being absolutely ripped. Her white hair and scarred skin made contact with her sailor uniform, making her look extremely menacing. Izuku stayed far away from her. Leon Kuwata, the ultimate Baseball Star and Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation were also there, using their quirks to hopefully make the door budge. Maizono was nice enough, although she claimed she was psychic, and Leon was gruff, but enjoyable. Leon pitched things into the door, leaving no dents, and Sayaka had music notes dance around him, making him stronger. Celestia Ludenburg the Ultimate Gambler, was in the corner, a fist in her mouth watching them attempt to break the door down. Her spiral like pigtails and red eyes watched them attempt and fail, curiously wondering if they were able to break it down. Her gaze ended up looking at the green haired boy, and her curiosity was peaked again, also seeing the writer girl clinging on to him, and wondered what gamble he pulled off to get her near him. Her pale skin and black hair often made people avoid her, and her infamous reputation among the underground made her a threat among many villain groups and heroes alike.

"Hello, there boy, I've never seen you before, are you some sort of wild card perhaps?" she asked making the boy jump, as he didn't see her at all.

Midoriya turned and saw her, wondering if she was a transfer student, no Japanese person looked so regal before, even by hero or villain standards, the only other person who he think might look like her might be the Gentle Criminal, but that was a stretch. "Sorry, I didn't see you before, my name's Midoriya Izuku, Ultimate ???" surprising the girl.

"Perhaps I was right," she muttered then introducing herself, "My name is Celestia Ludenburg, The Ultimate Gambler, though I prefer to be called Celeste." she stated a French accent. She noticed Toko was clinging on to him rather affectionately. "Oh my, already starting a relationship then, I wish you the best of luck ." she said with a small smile, making Midoriya and Toko blush. "I-its not really like that!" he began only for the writer to nuzzle into his shoulder, making him go crimson. 

Then there was an announcement, being played in the monitors above, making everyone in the entrance room, including Midoriya, stop and listen.

**"Testing, testing, 1,2 Okay Now its Working! Thing always breaks when it doesn't want to work."** The voice sounded playful and childish, yet held a mysterious tone to it. **"Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! Everyone please report to the Gym for the Entrance Ceremony! Don't be late!"** the voice then cut out, as well as the monitor, making everyone on edge. 

"We should head to the gym Immediately! we must not be late to the Entrance Ceremony!" Shouted Kiyotaka, and Marched over to the gym, with the other students following suit. Toko had still been attached to Izuku, so they both walked towards the gym together, it was then that Midoriya got a glimpse of someone else, somebody with lavender hai, only then to walk into the gym with Toko, deciding it was nothing. 

If only he knew

that the school he was in 

wasn't always safe, 

but full of despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm Putting Toko with Izuku, I just think they would get along with each other.  
> Also, next chapter, the real game begins!  
> Leave a comment for any questions or criticisms   
> Read my other stories, but I'm not forcing you.


	3. Prologue Part 3- Waking Up To Despair In the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Killing Game Begins, and people begin to panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading, Have a safe day out there  
> Criticism is accepted and acknowledged, so leave a comment if you have any questions or criticism.  
> Read my other stories, but You don't have to If you don't want to

Standing in the Gym, Izuku felt a sense of dread starting to settle in. The room was empty, despite the students there. Izuku was holding on to Toko, who was cuddling his arm lovingly, she had gotten extremely attached to him very quickly. She had constantly snuggled into him, making his already tomato colored face go crimson, and despite the looks given to him by Ishimaru, who asked to be referred as Taka, that being disciplinary and formal, and by the strange girl in the corner, who Izuku had never seen before. She looked very odd in a sense. Her hair was lavender colored, with a braid on one side, and she was also wearing black ribbon tying it all together. Her clothing was a dark purple blazer jacket over a white blouse with an stage symbol on it. Her skirt was a black short skirt, and she wore very high heels, reaching the knee, with some light purple socks, her hands also held strange black studded gloves, which were an odd choice. Why was she wearing those? Izuku was wondering about her, and went to introduce himself, so he asked her for her name.

When asked, all she said was "My name is Kyoko Kirigiri." and that was it. She didn't say anything else, and her violet eyes bored into him. He could of sworn that they flashed for a second, like she was analyzing him. Toko took him out of there, Which he was glad for, Kyoko kind of scared him, even though she kept very close to him and constantly called him "Master". Izuku actually didn't mind that, as he didn't know what she was sating most of the time due to her mumbling. 

"Well, were here, but where's the headmaster?" someone asked, this was Sayaka, who was wondering what the entire display was for, she was wondering about the steel plates across the entre school, who had put them there?

"I told you guys, probably some Entrance Ceremony stuff!" Yelled out Hagakure, the older adult was standing with his hands behind his ridiculous amount of hair, Looking aloof and calm, but was secretly freaked out.

"What the fuck does that mean! This is obviously some villain shit!" Mondo yelled out, he was _Pissed_ , Why the hell had he woke up here, and why couldn't he remember anything?

"M-maybe its some sort of prank?" Chihiro meekly stated, the girl looking like she was going to fall over, she was terrified, and was shaking. 

"Why would someone need to go this far for a prank? That's kinda extreme." Leon said, crossing his arms in frustration, He too, was confused.

"Well, this is weird, I don't even have my phone or anything, I have places to go people!" Junko yelled out, waving her hands around in the air, She was tired, and she hadn't even put on any makeup!

"Well, this is just a waste of my time, there's nothing important here, so I might as just take my leave." Bayakuya Togami, the Prodigy said, with a tone of disdain in his voice, he really didn't want to be here, with all of these other inferior people.

"Well, we just arrived, so maybe the headmaster's late?" Izuku responded, hopefully to keep Togami from leaving, he was surprised at the lengths of security was placed in the school, it was more than UA's!

"We'll just have to wait and see, maybe this is some sort of misunderstanding." This was by Naegi, he seriously thought something was wrong. Why did Hope's Peak need all this security stuff for?

Suddenly, after his response, music suddenly played Out of nowhere, and the students looked to the front of the area, near the podium. Suddenly, someone came out, a black and white bear. One side as white, while the other was black, his eyes had a black dot on his white side and A red scar-like shape on the black side. Everyone looked at him with a state of confusion and shock, The bear suddenly introduced itself,

"Hello students! I am Monokuma! Your Headmaster at this Academy!" the bear shouted, before looking at the students with a sense of glee. Despite the looks given to him, was it a plush toy? That was their new headmaster? 

"H-huh? A teddy bear?" Chihiro stammered out, looking surprised at the revelation. She wasn't the only one, as there were other responses, including Most of the students there, but they didn't say anything.

"Unfortunately for you...I am not a simple teddy Bear..., I... am... Monokuma! There, you happy?. Do I have to spell it out for you? Are you that dull? I'm surprised, for a genius, that's pretty stupid if you to say." the bear bluntly said, making Chihiro tear up and most of the other students flinch in pain from his words. "I am no mere teddy bear! I am insulted that you think that, My systems are so complex, That Nasa would kill to recreate my systems, Well- not that I would want to Hate on them, but they're the ones wasting all the money in the America's! So blame them! I couldn't Bear that!" he finished with a laugh and looked at the other students.

"Hey, the hell's was that for? That's fucked up!" Someone yelled out, this was Mondo, who looked livid at the wording. Seeing Chihiro tear up was more heartbreaking than ever, so he began to walk up, only for Taka to hold him back, "Let go of me, Let me at him!" Taka then dragged him away to the back, he was silent as he dragged him away, and he hoped it would get better.

"Well, If there are there ANY more questions for you people? Hmm?" he questioned, looking at the other Ultimate's, who looked in shock at the bear's response. "Well, if there aren't any more questions-" he began before continuing, "Now, ah, make no mistake, you students, so full of potential, represent the hope of our little quirk filled world. So, to protect such splendid hope..." his grin grew wide in expectation, and Izuku felt more dread fill his stomach, "You will all live a communal life together solely within the confines of this school. Everyone will live in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school! Isn't it exciting!" the realization dropped throughout the gym, making everyone's eyes snap open in surprise and they began to protest. The bear shook his head again and continued, "Oh no- I am not screwing with you! I am no liar, of that can be 100% sure. No matter how much you may yell and scream for help...help will not come. No heroes to save you, and no Villains either, so that's it! So with all of that in mind, feel free to live out your life here with reckless abandon! But remember to follow the school rules!"

Finishing his words, everyone began to have the words sink in, and then without any warning,

It erupted into chaos, and everyone began to protest.

"I can't stay here! I have a family to go back to!" Aoi yelled out, she was scared, and most of her facial features were draining out of her face.

"Yeah, I have photoshoots to go to as well, I cant miss those! Is this is some type of joke!" Junko yelled out, her hands around her barely covered chest, looking angry and annoyed at the plush bear.

Monokuma had just placed his paw on his chin, It would have been adorable If the bear wasn't terrifying enough. With a sigh he just said "You guys keep saying this is a lie, or a joke. A bunch of skeptics, all of you. You guys are just no fun! People like you need to liven up a little, so your staying here, NO BUTS!" he finished yelling out, his little body was waving his little paws around.

Monokuma looked at the students, who most were beginning to panic, some were yelling while others were trying to hold back Mondo and Sakura, who looked to rip apart the bear where he stood. He laughed to himself, then he looked at Izuku, the green harried student was looking if he was trying to remember something, while the writer girl was gripping onto his shoulder with surprising strength. , And the bear looked at him in curiosity, had the bear seen him before? Well, he couldn't remember for the life of him, so he ignored it for now. Monokuma looked at the despair around him, and decided to play his final card, to make a change to everyone there. 

"Well, there is one way to leave..." Monokuma began, making some of the Ultimate's look up in hope, ha, Hope, the thing that makes people so weak, and so vulnerable, He couldn't wait to see the faces of them when he continued. "If someone were to **disturb** the peaceful school life, maybe I'll let them leave." he finished, some students, being Toko and Sayaka were wondering about his wording, when someone spoke up. 

"He wants us to kill each other to leave." Everyone looked towards the voice, that being from Izuku, who looked at the bear with some sense of calm. HIs eyes were a different shade of green, it was like he was a different person. If only he kept the façade when the other Ultimate Students yelled out

"K-k-kill each other?" Toko began, then hyperventilating, she had a cold sweat form around her, and she began to panic, before anything happened, Izuku placed his hand around her, calming her down, only by a little.

"B-But to kill each other, i-its immoral!" this came from Taka, who lost all his seriousness in his voice, as it came out in more of a strangled shout, coming out loud, then going small. 

"To kill each other is to kill each other," the bear continued, much to the dismay of the other students, "Bludgeoning, using quirks, setting people on fire- ooh that's a good one, poising, maiming, and many more! People die every day, so there's not much of a difference there." As the bear finished, the room grew a deathly silence, what was the point of that?

"Well, if there aren't any other things, I'd like to continue, as a school, there are also rules to follow, and if they aren't," The bear's red eye glowed again, and his voice took a deathly turn. 

"They will be **Punished.** " 

"What exactly is this 'punishment you're talking about," Togami spoke out, he was indifferent to the bear, and he though his antics were just a waste of time.

"Well, Execution of course!" The bear took a maniacal laugh 'pupupupu' and the students were horrified.

"E-execution?" Chihiro squeaked out, tears ready to fall, and shaking like a leaf, Makoto held onto her, and kept her calm.

"Yep! Electric Chair, ZAP! Poison gas, cough, cough. Being tied to a horse and being ripped apart! Oof! Being shredded like a paper plane in a hurricane, the possibilities are endless!"

What happen next was one of the things Izuku would never forget, he showed a sample execution, and the dummy was blown apart, with nothing left of it. The thing was, there was real blood and guts everywhere, was that an actual person?

"That's a wrap folks, now, we got to cover the school rules now, as they are very important!"

"BULLSHIT!" 

Mondo was walking towards the bear with absolute anger in his face, looking absolutely Lived, after every word, the biker got angrier and angrier, and he was now just pissed off. "This is some sort of joke huh!? You think your funny aren't you!" he yelled out, breaking out of Taka's grip, sending the poor boy back. He walked up to the bear, just barely going past Makoto, who tried to hold him back only to shake the poor boy off. 

"Well, I'm no comedian, but I am preeetty sure that I am not a liar. The real joke is your hairstyle, how's it hanging Corn Cob!" Monokuma finished, pointing at Mondo's ridiculous hairstyle, and already pissing off the teen more than ever. Mondo, with a surprising amount of speed, dashed up to Monokuma, and grabbed him in a vice grip, lifting him up in the air with the bear shaking his paws wildly, trying to escape.

"S-Stop! Violence against the Headmaster is strictly prohibited, let me go!" Monokuma yelled out, shaking around while Oowada smiled.

"Not so tough now huh asshole?" he gloated, not noticing the bear's eye glow, then a sound was heard. 

*Beep*

the sound echoed throughout the room, and Izuku's eyes went wide, he recognized the sound from somewhere, but where?

*Beep, Beep* 

the sounds were getting louder, and louder, and Mondo got angry again. "What? not gonna say anything bastard!" he was oblivions to the problem.

It was a bomb.

"Throw it." he said, not being heard by the biker, but by everyone else. Kirigiri's eyes went wide as she realized the same thing, and she yelled out to the biker.

"THROW IT!" she yelled out, making Mondo startle, and he did just that, and threw the bear away from him. It blew up, making the room shake.

"BOOOOOOMM!" 

"Is it over?" Hifumi said, peeking out from the rubble. 

The bear was gone, right?

"NOPE! NOT LEAVING NOW BABY!" a voice shouted out, making everyone turn towards the voice, It was Monokuma, looking unharmed, as if he didn't just blow up.

"Well, if we ignore that little incident, i'll gloss it over for now, but next time, you won't be so lucky punk." he criticized the biker, who had gone pale, muttering "The hell man." and looked shocked, as if he didn't know what happened.

"Lets take a look at our most fabulous rules!" he pulled out a- an iPad? and gave one to each of the students, who had their names on each of them. "This is you Monopad, not an iPad, I don't want to get sued, so its entirely different. So I'd advise you all take a look at them." he finished, making the students look at the devices, while Izuku looked at his, he noticed there was all of his personal information, as well as a key on the side of it. He noticed it looked different than the other keys, Why was it black and red, with the bear's symbol on it? Who knew? He then took a look at the rules.

**Rules**

**When you follow the School rules, you have a fun time!**

**Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.**

**Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.**

**Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.**

**Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.**

**Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.**

**Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.**

**Rule #7: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.**

Looking at the rules, Izuku felt unease fill him, What was the point of this?

"Well, its nighttime right now, So I'd advise you go towards your dorm." Monokuma stated, breaking the silence in the room, and everyone decided to just deal with it.

Walking to his dorm which had a pixel version of him on it, he noticed that he was next to Toko and Yashiro, which was alright. Izuku placed his key in the lock, being surprised that it went through so easily, he took another look at the key, why did it look so familiar to him? He brushed off the feeling, and decided to just go to sleep on his bed. He noticed before he fell asleep that he had a toolkit, which was again for murder. 

Maybe they could find a way other than murder, there could be a way to leave. 

Maybe they could escape, with no one having to die. 

He fell asleep, finally getting some rest, as he slept, the red and black key had been in his mind, He could have sworn he'd seen the thing, but why did it look familliar?

He brushed it off, and finally went of to dreamland.

The key gleamed in the darkness, and it glowed a bright red, 

The master key had been delivered, and the game would soon begin.

PROLOUGE END  
  


CHAPTER 1 BEGIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the master key was given to Izuku, well I said the story was different than canon, the game will soon begin, and I'm looking forward to do this.  
> Good luck readers! Stay safe out there.


	4. Chapter 1: Pain Of A Loved One's Song Turned Into Despair Filled Tune: Daily Life 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Students look throughout the school, hoping to find a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, another chapter, I like writing this story, and Its going to get serious soon, You all better believe it.  
> Comments and criticisms are accepted and allowed, so leave one if you want to.  
> Read my other stories, but you don't have to if you don't want to

An announcement played, waking Izuku from his sleep. rubbing his eyes he saw Monokuma making some sort of announcement, but he only heard some of it, it was already 7 am? Time really passed by fast, and The boy was still tired from yesterday. 

"Man, I wonder what I had to do to get here?", he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. The day before had been grating on the greenette, he didn't remember what happened when Monokuma began stating the rules, it was as he blanked out. He last heard about the killing game, and his mind went blank, only hearing everything else after he came back to reality, listening to the rules and going bac to his room. 

The black and red key was in his hand, it felt old and worn, and the iron it was made of made it feel abnormally cold. The key felt familiar in his hand, he had thought he had seen it before, but he just couldn't remember that. He changed and walked to the door, and opened it, seeing Taka there as he was going to knock. He was surprised, but Taka's engines looked prepared, as he had been walking around the entire school before he woke up. 

"Good morning Midoriya-san! I was going to knock, but I see you know how to wake early." he commented, his hands to his sides, in a rigid position. His eyes looked into Midoryia, gleaming in a sort of sense of authority. 

"H-hello Ishimaru-kun, w-what are you doing here?" he meekly responded, looking into the prefects eyes. The boy responded with a smile, and was full of glee.

"I was wondering that we should all meet up in the cafeteria, we all need to meet together. It is our best way of escaping this place!" He gleefully responded, steam coming form his engines, and he began to walk towards Yasuhiro's room, planning on doing the same thing. "It is wise for us all to meet together, as a breakfast meeting is one of the most important parts of the day!" he began to walk towards Yasuhiro's door, and Izuku went towards the cafeteria, hoping that everyone was there. He looked around to find it, and for a second, he felt as he was being watched, he turned around, and saw a flash of purple dart across the corner.

He sighed, It might have been Fukawa, he went towards the cafeteria, and after looking around, he spotted the Writer, who was hiding behind a corner. She shyly looked out, and met the boy's eyes. She blushed and dived in the corner again, hoping she wasn't seen, and looked again, to see Midoriya next to her, she was startled yes, but she didn't mind, he was perfect. Although he was a little smaller than her, being 5'1, she didn't mind. She loved him, her White Knight, her loved one, the one she wanted the most. Her love grabbed her palm, and guided her to the cafeteria. To everyone else, to socialize. Something she didn't like. 

"Fukawa-san, are you alright? You're shaking a little, are you alright?" he asked, not noticing the girl's eyes turn into a loving stare. Fukawa truly loved him, and maybe just maybe, he would be the one to be with her. She got up and straightened out, she had to be strong in front of her White Knight! so she gathered her distaste for going to places like that, and smiled. 

"I-Im fine, Thank y-you Master~ I just don't like places like that." she meekly responded, placing her fingertips together, she looked embarrassed, and so did Izuku. He held her her hand, which was soft, but a little rough, almost as if she had been holding things for a long time. He didn't mind, and they both walked into the area. It was full of most of the students, who were talking amongst themselves, Mondo had his feet on the table looking relaxed, with Leon, who was next to him, was trying to talk to Aoi, who ignored him to talk to Sakura. Byakuya was near the edge of the table, talking to no one, and Celeste was drinking some tea. Chihiro was walking down with her tray, hoping to find somewhere to sit. The no shows were Naegi, Sayaka, Taka, who had gotten Yasuhiro, and Kyoko, who had disappeared, Junko was also gone, probably putting on her makeup for the morning.

Walking towards the table, they both sat down, Fukawa still held on to the boy, making the boy blush. He watched as the other students walked in, from Ishimaru and Yasuhiro who was being scolded for being late, then sitting down, to Naegi and Sayaka, who were talking to each other like old friends. Junko finally came in, despite Taka's gripes about her being late. "I'm fine, okay? Jeez Ishimaru, you need to tone it down a little." she whined, crossing her arms again across her chest. Taka tried to say something, but noticed someone was still missing. It was Kyoko, the silent girl from earlier, come to think of it, Izuku hadn't seen the girl for a long time, since the end of the "Entrance Ceremony".

Confused, he looked over to Taka, who placed his hands on the table. He decided to let it go for a while, and listened to what the boy had to say. "Good morning everyone." he began, making everyone turn at his voice. "May we start our Breakfast Meeting, Is everyone here?" he asked, looking across the room, and he saw most of the students there besides Kyoko, but he didn't mind. "Good! Then lets get started!" Everyone paid attention yet again, and watched as the prefect walk around the table in front of them, making sure everyone was there. "We are currently trapped inside this Building, and we must find a way out! So I propose we search the school for any clues!" he stated a bit too loudly. And his idea caused some of the students to start whispering.

"I'm not sure about this. The building's too large." This came from Leon, who still looked exhausted from last night.

"It's pointless, there can't be a way out f here, if there was we would have found one now." Togami bluntly stated. He knows trying to explore would be useless. 

"Then I guess we should! Everyone split into groups!" They did that, and Taka continued, "After we are done, we meet back here. Everyone got that?" A couple nods were given and the prefect responded with "Good!" he cheerfully complied and walked off with Yamada and Yasuhiro. Izuku was with Fukawa and Asahina. The chocolate haired girl looked sad that she was with the purple haired girl, but the Green haired one looked nice enough. 

"Hey, Its Midoriya Izuku right?" she asked, making both of them turn. The question had cough him off guard and he nodded in response. "Its nice to meet you, I'm Aoi Asahina, Ultimate Swimming Pro." she had an aura of positivity around her. Izuku's blush kept spreading after looking at her, as her uniform hugged her curves a little too much, and it made her stand out. Her jacket was a small red one, and she had a white undershirt. She wore black leggings and black tennis shoes with white socks. Her hair was bark chocolate brown, and was shaped like an ice cream cone.

She also had a amazing bust size that hugged her clothes tightly, _butwedonthavetotalkabouthat._

As they walked they went into the classrooms, and finding one, Izuku remembered it was the one where he woke up in. He looked around, not seeing the look on Fukawa's face when he had his back turned, the door closed, and he began searching. HE didn't hear what was happening, but on the outside this was going on.

"Stay away from Master." This was from Fukawa, who pointed at the swimmer with a dark tone. "He's mine, And I don't appreciate you stealing him from me." 

"Huh? Wait master?" she replied, still confused.

"Don't think I'm stupid! People like you are sluts that just want to take away other people's men!" she yelled out, shocking the girl, but unheard of by Midoriya, who was still searching the classroom. 

"Im not a Slut!"

"Idiot Swimmer Girl!"

"Okay that's just mean!"

They began to bicker, and the door opened, revealing Izuku, looking exhausted. He looked at the surprised girls, who were shocked that he didn't hear anything. "Sorry about that, I tried getting The plated off, but no luck." he sheepishly replied, and he noticed how both of them had surprised looks on their faces. it turns out every room is soundproofed, and Aoi and Fukawa accidentally discovered it. They walked back to the cafeteria, and the glares both girls gave out were unnoticed by Izuku, who just went on his way. 

Walking through the school they couldn't find anything else, so they went back to the cafeteria, where everyone else was. In the cafeteria, only Ishimaru's group was there, and it seemed they had an argument. Walking over to the table, they caught some of the conversation.

"I told you to smoking is against the rules!" Taka yelled out, holding a somewhat suspicious bag. "Marijuana?" he muttered, looking absolutely betrayed, He shook his head again "This is against the law! how did you get your hands on this?" He yelled out, his eyes going into the clairvoyant. 

"Dude sorry! Geez, you need to mellow out a little." Hagakure muttered, looking embarrassed. "I got it from a disclosed place, I don't have to tell you." crossing his arms in defiance. He wanted his weed back, a couple smokes could calm his nerves. 

Hifumi looked at the other group, shame in his eyes and explained what they found. There were apparently bars on the area to the second floor. Both Taka and Hagakure tried to open it, to no luck. "I though that was all, then Ishumaru-kun found Hagakure-san's stash, and it led to this," he sheepishly muttered, looking at the ground in sheer embarrassment. 

Then Makoto came in with Sayaka in tow. They discovered the kitchens were constantly restocked every day. Junko and Sakura found the laundry, Leon and Mondo were prying at the entrance, with no luck. Chihiro and Celeste were looking at the cameras and the panels on the walls. Byakuya was looking at the classes trying to pry into the drawers. Kyoko was gone, no one knowing where she was. She walked in the room, no noticing the looks given to the lavender haired girl before she placed something on the table. 

"A equipment list?" Aoi asked, "It looks new, what's this for?"

"Look at the date." She commanded, making her sweat drop. The swimmer girl looked at the paper, and saw something about the date, was it 2 years off? 

"The date is 2 years off, so what?" 

"All Schools have to constantly check their equipment! It's mandatory!" Taka yelled out. wanting to maintain order. Only to see Kyoko walk away again, before he could say anything, the Nighttime announcement played. So the Students left to their rooms. Izuku was in his laying on his bed, and fell asleep again. 

Late that night, Someone woke up, they got up from thier previous self. Looking around the room, the person smiled and laughed. 

"Well, Look at my predicament," the person said, and his eyes shone, and they began to laugh

"Well, then" the person chuckled, before looking at the camera with a sense of pity, before their smile came back. 

"Lets Get Dangerous!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but I got a little lazy. Thank you all for reading and hope you guys have a good day!  
> Read my other stories, but you don't have to if you don't want to


	5. Pain Of A Loved One's Song Turned Into Despair Filled Tune: Daily Life Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously sorry for this being late, but I had a lot to do this time.
> 
> My birthday passed recently on the 26th of October, and my brothers was the day after.  
> Maybe I'll try to be better, I don't know  
> Schools kicking my ass now.

_'MEMORY LOADED_

_Hey, Are you okay?'_

_'Hey, ****** Come here! someone's hurt!'_

_'Look at me, who did this to you?'_

_'No worry'._

_'Its going to be okay'._

_'Its okay'_

_'OkError ay'_

_'i'ss'ssasxnjak ERROR'1010101'_

_MEMORY LOST_

Izuku woke up with a jolt, wiping his eyes, he felt a sense of similarity flow through him. Where had he heard that voice before? Deciding to shake it off, he woke up fully, listening to the morning announcement, began to go towards the cafeteria, where everyone else was waiting. "Good morning Midoriya-kun! I see your early as well." he declared, walking up to the boy. "No worries Ishimaru-san! I-I'm fine." he said nervously. "I thought you could call me Taka? I did ask you about it." he questioned, making him blush in embarrassment.

"S-sorry Taka-san." he apologized, lowering his head in shame. "It's fine Midoriya-kun! Your respect for your friends is rather kind of you." he cheerfully responded, his posture relaxing to a more casual tone. "Y-you think I'm a friend?" Izuku muttered out, making Ishimaru pause. He laid out a warm smile, "Of course, I see everyone as equals, quirk or not." he responded, his usual authoritative tone gone, replaced with a more friendly tone. Izuku smiled, even though the situation was bleak, someone considered him a friend. "W-well, do we get started?" he asked, and the boy's both began preparations. 

As everyone walked in for the morning meeting, Izuku noticed something, everyone was talking like normal, like nothing was wrong? It confused him to no end. They were in a killing game, and it terrified him to no end, People should be knowing they shouldn't kill one another, and they needed to take it seriously. Listening to everyone's conversation, he caught a conversation from Togami and Oowada, both were arguing about something.

"Take it back!" Oowada barked out, shaking his fist against the heir. 

"Why should I? Peasants like you need to know their place." he fired back looking at the biker leader with a sense of disgust. 

He sighed, he knew things like this could only lead to disaster, and he couldn't imagine what happened when someone died. The meeting was eventually called after a while, and another day truly began.

"Now, for another Meeting!" Ishimaru called out, informing everyone to the main table. "Now, we must be able to find a way out of here." he stated, his athouritive tone returning, getting the attention of everyone. "There has to be a way to leave, Have we truly checked everywhere?" he asked, as the room went quiet. It was silent until Celeste spoke up.   
"I truly believe we just need to adapt to our situation." she stated, her calm demeanor holding despite the protests given out by the rest of the students. 

"What do you mean adapt?" Aoi asked confused. 

"Do you mean that we should adapt to our living situation within the school?" Ishimaru asked, making the pale girl giggle in response. "Of course, we need to adapt to our situation, and we will survive." she finished with her face unchanging. Her statement made everyone stop and stare at her. Junko was the only one to respond to her.

"What if we don't want to, I mean, Were trying to get out of here, This game is seriously messed up." she said, Then, Celeste took a dark glare in her eyes, her posture rigid, and she gave off a vibe of terror. What she said made Izuku pale even more than usual as she simply said

"Then you will die." she finished, and the room instantly took a dark tone. 

"H-Hey! D-don't say shit like that! This isn't a joke!" Junko yelled out, clearly nervous. 

"It is true" Celeste continued, undisturbed. "You must adapt, or you will die." she said, her poker face being unmatched, the cafeteria was full of tension, only being broken by Chihiro Fujisaki, who spoke up despite the silence. 

"Wait," making everyone turn towards the girl, who looked like she knew something. "Has anyone heard about Genocider Jack?" she asked, Making Izuku ponder, Had he heard about them? Last he knew, no one knew their identity. "You mean the serial killer right?" Leon asked, beginning to pale at the thought. She nodded and continued, "They have been responsible for a part of Japan's most recent Murders. So the police should arrive...right?" She said, her voice breaking a little on the last part. 

"Of course! The heroes have to arrive, Or at least the police." Naegi said with real determination in his voice. 

"They Won't." Izuku muttered, making the Lucky Student turn towards the boy. "If Monokuma is telling the truth, We can't truly leave, so there's no point." The other Ultimate stared at him, Before Naegi could say something else, he left, before exiting the cafeteria, he gave a look towards the boy, and just said "There's no such things as heroes. All they do is make things worse." he then left, the silence left in his wake made the others uncomfortable. 

"Master wait!" Fukawa yelled out, running after him in response, leaving the rest in silence.

"Wow, that was awesome!" another voice shouted out, It was Monokuma, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "The heart, the emotion, the despair! Oh how glorious! Bravo! Bravo!" The bear shouted out, clapping his paws in some sort of applause. He spun around, and sat down rather playfully, "Wow, the pressure's starting to settle in huh? Well, good luck everyone! I _was_ going to tell you hoping for rescue was useless, but I guess not! Bye you bastards!" he gave off a laugh, and vanished. 

"Wow, I didn't know the kid hated heroes so much.", Oowada muttered, giving the doorway a look. He hated feeling like this, it made him fell guilty. "I'm gonna find him, make sure he wont do anything stupid." he said to the rest of the group and began to walk towards the doorway. 

"And what makes you think that you should go alone?" Togami said, giving off his usual smug grin. "It's perfect for a murder." he finished.

"What the fuck does that mean!?" Oowada yelled out, but he wished he could take it back. The grin on the heirs face was priceless. "Isn't it obvious?" He continued, making the Biker leader more and more pissed at him. "A clear way to get him alone, an easy murder, a simple pawn. People like you just can't make good decisions." The look on the boy's face was a smug grin oozing of hatred. 

"Listen, I'm not-" he began before being interrupted again, "I wonder how you family handled you, A simple brute with no intelligence. Your family must have been ashamed to-" he began, only to be punched in the face by an already pissed off Oowada, who saw red. He launched the boy onto the ground, then stomped out, Ishimaru following him as he left, steam coming out of his calves as he powerwalked to get to him.

"Oowada! Get back here!" he yelled out, chasing the biker down.

No one noticed Naegi being held back by Kyoko, who looked in the open doorway in suspicion. 

* * *

Izuku was walking back into the hallway, making sure no one was following him, he went towards the his room. Lying on the corner, he slid down into a sitting position. 

"Why, Why do they believe?" He muttered, holding his head in some sort of pain. "Heroes don't come, they don't save people." He muttered, curling into a ball, the pain went away, but the words lingered. The pain leaving, he breathed out a sigh of relief. hearing someone knock on his door, he walked shakily towards it..Izuku looked from his corner, and went towards opening the door.

"What do you want?" Izuku said, peeking out of the door frame, immediately stilling in embarrassment. It was Fukawa, Her glasses were crooked and her dark purple hair was disheveled, she had ran to find him, uncaring about how she felt. "Oh, Fukawa, I'm sorry for what happened," he apologized, opening the door a little more. "I have bad experiences about heroes." he embarrassingly said, "Come in, I need to explain more." He explained, opening his door more widely. When the Writer girl walked in, she took notice of his room key. It looked strange, but she brushed it off. 

"Heroes aren't the best of people sometimes." the boy said, taking her out of her stupor, She turned to see him on his bed, giving her a depressed look. Seeing Her master like this made her upset, Master was first, and always first. She loved him and he was so nice, Izuku hadn't made fun of her, unlike anyone else. That's why she told that Idiot Swimmer off. 

"Well, were trapped here right?" she muttered, knowing of the fate they were assigned. Izuku nodded and replied with "I don't think that they'll ever arrive." It made Toko flinch in fear, what had made her Master hate them so much? 

"Why do you-" she began, only for Izuku to respond.

"My hero told me I can't be a hero without a quirk." he quickly stated, she stopped and looked at his eyes, which became dull. "I don't have a quirk, never had one, probably never will." he looked towards the ground in some sort of despair. "I was bullied and tormented for most of my life, mostly by my 'best friend', Who left me when I didn't have a quirk." Toko was just gazing at him, eyes hazy and a blush evident, she didn't care that he was different. She felt nice, She felt at ease, her body shook in pleasure. Fukawa finally shuddered out "I don't care, Master is perfect, even if you don't have a quirk.". This made Izuku look at her with some sense of, happiness? Before he grabbed the writer into a hug. 

Why?

Why?

Why? 

_Because they care about you._

The sound voiced throughout Izuku's mind. He wanted to keep his hold on the girl, who was seemingly melting into the hug he gave her. She smelled weird, but it didn't matter, he needed someone to hold onto in this situation. He let go of the girl, but noticed something, the girl muttered happily, saying 'Master, Master'. Her cheeks were flushed with a red color, making her look crimson. Her hair fell apart, as her braids became undone and her hair was all over her back, flying out and moving freely. 

"Fukawa-chan?" he asked, poking the girl with his finger. She giggled as she lied there, not making a sound as she lied on the bed hands on her face, so he left her alone when he walked out. Izuku had no reason to say that, But why had he said anything? He pondered in thought and confusion, he hadn't meant to speak out like that, about his real secret, but why had he said anything? He began to possibly reason why until he got it. He trusted the writer, and she trusted him. Maybe its because bad writing, or an unexplainable reason, but he just did. 

Maybe the game was starting to get to him, but when has it not? Everyone has been on edge due to the game, but it affected him in particular, what was the reason? Before he could possibly make sense of this, a voice called out, making him snap out of his thoughts. 

"Midoriya! The hell you doing?" The voice shouted out, making the boy turn. He saw Mondo and Kiyotaka walking towards him, with the prefect trying to reprimand the biker. Izuku looked at the exchange with confusion, what had they been arguing about? Something about a fight? He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and responded. 

"H-hey," he stammered, shyly responding to them both. 

"I can't believe you did that! Hurting another student, although it was justified, it still was unacceptable!" Kiyotaka scolded the biker, who acted like he didn't hear him. Steam was coming out of his legs in increments, thier bronze platings radiating heat even felt by Midoriya, who was decently away form him.

"T-Taka, What do you mean about Hurting someone?" 

Before Ishimaru could Respond, Mondo spoke up, "I punched the prick in the face, he said something about you being killed or something, I just shut him up." He crossed his arms in annoyance as he recalled what happened earlier. 

"You Punched him in the face?" Izuku asked amazed, "B-but why?" his eyes lighting up in some sorf of awe, untill they turned dull. 

"You didn't kill him, right?" he bluntly said, With the biker going pale in response. 

"Of course not! Togami's an asshole, but I wouldn't kill him!" he responded offended, Kiyotaka was trying to get his attention again waving his arms in panic. 

"Such actions really solidify your placement as a delinquent." "Ishimaru stated, making Izuku go pale as another argument took place.

"Whadda ya mean delinquent!" Mondo yelled out, He looked angry, and Izuku just decided to slink away.

Getting away from both of them, he made it to the Gym, and now he was alone. 

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any Questions or criticism, You can post it in the comments, Feel free to!


	6. Pain Of A Loved One's Song Turned Into Despair Filled Tune: Daily Life 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter, and now its starting to get interesting, Someone dies, but read to see who does!  
> Criticisms and Comments are accepted and allowed.

Waking up again, Izuku really felt like nothing had happened. It had already been 3 days since he'd woken up here, Not even remembering his own talent, and just being confused in general. He got dressed again for another day, and walked out. Heading towards the cafeteria, he walked through the hallway, silent as ever, he could feel the silence become deafening. He could feel the presence of other students, as If they used to walk along with him. He opened the cafeteria door, and walked in for the morning meeting. As everyone walked in, the way everyone greeted each other was casual, too casual. 

Izuku was frightened, truly frightened. Monokuma was going to get desperate, if they were truly in a killing game, why hasn't anyone killed each other yet? People could hide their emotions, but not their true selves. He knew that firsthand, being quirkless he had it hard. Katsuki Bakugo was a bully, through and through, and never changed. He went to U.A, away from the green harried ultimate. He couldn't even remember his own talent right! That in particular made him wonder, what was his talent? He had a tendancy to mutter, that's what he could remember, and he was a hero nerd, that could mean something! In his thoughts, he didn't realize the look given to him by Junko, who looked in some sort of confusion. 

Toko was giving her loved one a stare from across the room, gazing into his forest green eyes, and sighing in pleasure. She loved him, she really did. 

Izuku had his thoughts recalled when the meeting really began, and The Moral Compass instructed on more findings. Unfortunately ,they were still useless as there was no true way out yet. While everyone talked, including Bayakuya, who had a nasty bruise from when the Biker leader struck him the day before. 

"Does anyone have anything else?" Taka asked, making the room go quiet again. "Well then, I suppose we should end this meeting." He proclaimed, sitting back down in silence. The room went back to idle chatter, Izuku remained silent, as well as Kyoko. He wanted to know, was there really a way out of the school? His internal musings were interrupted by a school announcement, which made him go pale. 

**"Emergency! Emergency! Please head towards the Gymnasium right now! I have a very important thing to give everyone!"** It was Monokuma. Could the bear not be anymore annoying right now? Izuku just sighed, and watched as everyone got up. Himself leaving the table and heading with the rest of the students. He walked into the lobby when he noticed something. The gold replica sword was gone, he stopped in place when he saw it gone. He motioned to the nearest student, Mondo, who looked miffed, but just shrugged. meaning he didn't know where it went. Izuku stopped by the door, but he thought of his mother, who never told him to give up. So he stood up straight, and opened the door. 

When he walked into the gym, He saw Toko, who instantly hung into his arm, nuzzling into his shoulder. Strangely, he wasn't flustered like last time, maybe it was because he was inwardly panicking, but he still held a small blush on his face. He could feel a glare from someone, but he didn't know who. Toko spoke "I'm scared. E-everyone's looking at me, their laughing at-m-me." she stammered, beginning to shake. Izuku didn't know what to do, so he just held her in his arms. He was shorter than the writer girl, but he had a strong grip and he held her warmly.

Fukawa gasped, then moaned, she grew flustered, and her eyes turned into heart shaped pupils. her breathing grew labored in love. Master was giving her a hug! She melted into his grip, and Izuku was just wondering what was wrong with her. Monokuma finally came out, bouncing onto the podium with an exclamation. 

"Hellloo fellow students! I Headmaster Monokuma have an announcement." 

"What do you want, Ya Stupid bear?!" Mondo yelled out, only to be ignored. Monokuma just looked at him with envy, and giggled with his naturally creepy voice. "Upupupu, Its a very special gift for all of you. A Motive!" The bear walked down from the podium, and walked towards the students. "You guys are being boring, Not killing each other, So I decided to spice it up!" He pulled out some sort of paper, and read from it. "Your surprise waits, waiting to be seen. Find a way to play it. You'll like this! HAHA!" he vanished again, in his little fashion. 

A motive? What was it? 

Izuku wondered in his thoughts, a motive to make the game more interesting. He paused when he saw Kyoko looking at him again with a glare cold as steel. She made the by nervous, not like Junko, who flustered him, but he had a felt uneased. He shook off the idea when Makoto said for them to go into the AV room. He walked with everyone else, knowing that Naegi had walked in first. The look in his eyes were haunted, as he saw something horrifying, as he was shaking near a box filled with discs. 

"Dude, you okay?" Hagakure asked, slowly walking in with everyone else. Naegi just pointed to a box, containing discs with everyone's name on it. He watched as everyone else takw a disc, and he let go of toko, who still held on to him. He grabbed his disc, and not seeing the looks of horror on everyone, he played his own. 

_The Video played as it started. A woman sat there with a cup of tea in her hand. Inko Midoriya was sitting on the sofa, looking at the camera. The video was silent until she spoke._

_"Izuku," she spoke, "Im so proud of you. I know you wanted to be a hero, but 'sniff' I'm so proud of you." She had tears in her eyes in admiration for her son. "I know your going to go someplace, but always know, I love you."_ _she finished with a smile, and the video cut to black._

_Only to come back, making the viewers eyes go wide as the apartment was torn apart, black sky covering the windows, and his mother gone._

_"Poor Izuku," A voice spoke, It was Monokuma, he continued._

_"A quirkless boy who had a loving mother, Hah! If only, She cared about her son, but after a accident, she went missing, where did she go? Did she die? Who knows!" he said, filled with sadistic glee._

_"What Happened to this boy's mother? To get the answer," he finished and a wall of text showed on the screen._

**_FIND OUT AFTER GRADUATION!_ **

Izuku was horrified, He loved his mother more than anyone, and the bear's holding her hostage. He turns around and sees the rest of the students, most of them are horrified. Mondo especially looked like he was going to rip someone apart, and Sayaka was shaking, her pupils dilated, and had some sort of tears forming. It was only then when she ran out of the AV room, yelling about having to get out of the school, Naegi following her. Izuku had a bad feeling about her. It might lead to her snapping, and possibly killing someone. 

The motive reminded him of an old war tactic, he never knew the name, but it was familiar. Celeste mentioned it, but he didn't really pay attention to it. Hostage situations were usually solved by heroes, but he knew they wouldn't be able to do anything. The problem kept lingering into his mind, even after the nighttime announcement. He trudged back to his room, keeping notes of the people he should be worried about. He didn't do anything with Toko or Oowada, due to their reaction from the motive. It had worked as intended, as it put him on edge. 

He knew something would happen, so he needed to prepare. He wrote down things that bothered him, the Motive, the other students, and the headmaster himself, or herself. Monokuma was an enigma towards him, he seemed to be a robot of some kind, as proven from the explosion on the first day, when he almost blew up Oowada. He drew on the page, his analysis skills unmatched. He stopped when he was half way, Why had it come so easily to him? His notes were incredibly detailed, but he didn't know why he had written them. 

Izuku was thinking about it when the nighttime announcement went off. He went to go to sleep, until he decided against it. "I need to write a little more, I wonder if there's another way, heroes can't save us, but what are we supposed to do?" he muttered, grabbing his notebook again and continued to write. It was getting tiring, but it was done. He finally finished, a couple papers filled with any clues they all had against Monokuma. He was going to sleep, but he realized something was missing.

"M-My notebook! I forgot it in the cafeteria!" he yelled out, making sure he had his room key on him, he went out in the night. 

"I can't believe I forgot, I'm so forgetful." he said, walking towards the cafeteria, only to realize it was locked.

"Damn It!" he yelled trying to pry the door open, only to give up. "My notebook, I remember mom gave it to me." he sighed, it was the last thing she gave to him when he left to Hope's Peak. He punched the door with his fist, shaking his hand from the recoil. 

"Hey, hey! Do you want to break my hard work!" A voice shouted out, Izuku turned, and saw Monokuma giving him an angry look. He waddled towards him in some sort of intimidation. "Fixing a door takes longer than you think you know!" Izuku didn't know what to say, one one hand, he wanted to retort against the bear, but on the other, he was too frightened. "S-sorry," he muttered, scratching his head in shame. "I just wanted my notebook back, I forgot it in the cafeteria." he finished. Monokuma looked amused, and began to giggle, it would have been cute, but this was Monokuma, so it wasn't. "Haha! well, you gonna have to wait for it." he giggled out.

"Y-you can't do anything?" he asked, hoping there was a solution. Monokuma gave him a look, and looked like he was, sad? 

"Sorry buddy," he began, maintaining his small composure," I can't do anything about that, see, the room locks a couple minutes after the announcement goes off. Just in case of a failed murder attempt gone wrong. However! there are some rooms that don't lock, like the Trash Room **.** " Monokuma had a sadistic glee on his face, and he continued with the lecture. "That one's a special one, whoever's one trash duty can go in anytime they want, as long as they have the key." he said, finally finishing his long winded statement. 

"Okay, I guess that's better than nothing." Izuku finally walked away from the room, maybe he'll be able to go tomorrow. walking back, he thought about the motive yet again. Izuku normally wouldn't keep going on the same thing, but this was different.

_"No one would kill anyone... right?"_

"Midoriya?" 

The boy turned and saw Leon, who looked surprised. "Dude, what the heck are you doing?" his eyes stared back into the boy, "I was wondering the same about you." He responded, meekly turning the other way. "I got a note from Maizono, said something about wanting to help me with something." The words made Izuku's eyes go wide, a note? How stupid could Leon be! 

"A n-note? You realize that could be a trap, right!" he said, progressively getting louder. It was an easy way to kill someone, and given the girls state, she would kill him. "Hey, hold on," Leon began, before Izuku grabbed him by the shirt collar, and with surprising strength, brought him close. 

"Its an easy way for her to kill you!" he shouted, knowing the others rooms were soundproofed, "She's not stable! you saw how she looked, her eyes were hollowed! " his shouting made the punk pale in realization. Izuku let go of him, and he began to panic. "Oh shit, she, damnit!" He pounded the wall in frustration. "Why did I believe that? Yeah, I hate baseball, I wanted to learn music, but not die for it!" 

"M-maybe you should just ignore it, an obvious trap, but still, it would have caught you off guard." he finished, his voice becoming more quiet, taking his previous tone. 

"Yeah, thanks, hey we never hung out yet right?" Leon asked, the green haired boy shaking his head. "Well, maybe wanna help me with something, tomorrow I'm free. Well, as free as we can get in this place." 

"Sure, thanks." Izuku asked, finally smiling "Maybe we can be friends?" 

"Maybe," Leon finished, beginning to walk away. "Thanks, Midoriya, sweet dreams man." he walked away giving a thumbs up as he went back to his room, and Izuku felt a strange feeling in him. He felt like he saved someone. He opened his door and went immediately to bed. He felt better, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

The next morning, Izuku woke up again, feeling better than he usually did, and walked into the cafeteria. the meeting was starting soon, and he still couldn't find his notebook. When he asked Taka about it, he said something about not being able to find it during his patrol.

"I'm sorry Midoriya, I believe I saw you notebook yesterday, but do not fret, I will find it! As the duty of the Ultimate Moral Compass!" 

the meeting went off as usual, as nothing had gone wrong, he gave Maizono a look, she looked better, but still staring off to space. He was worried, something had happened, and he noticed something off. 

Hifumi was gone, he hadn't shown up. 

When under roll call, Taka realized the same thing, and a search went off. Taka went with him, as they both searched the school. Taka and Izuku searched the first floor, and found nothing. Izuku didn't want to believe it, he knew Maizono was unstable, and he probably knew what happened. 

He and Taka turned and saw Makoto unconscious on the floor near his room. He saw the interior and paled, and someone let out a scream, and a strange sound played on the PA system. 

**"A Body has been Discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you can use however you like, The class trial will begin!"** The cheerful voice of Monokuma was deaf towards the boy, as he saw the body for its worth.

Lying on the ground of the Lucky Students room was the dead body of Hifumi Yamada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Sorry Hifumi, I didn't really know what to do so sorry.  
> Also, Sorry for taking so long I hope my lazy butt makes sure to finish faster next time.  
> Read my other Stories, but you don't have to If you don't want to.


	7. Chapter 1: Pain Of A Loved One's Song Turned Into Despair Filled Tune: Deadly Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intro before the Investigation starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to have an consistent schedule man and maybe I rushed the end a little, but I'll go over it under a review eventually.

Hifumi was dead, there's nothing he could do. He could only watch, as the others arrived. Izuku felt horrible, despite everything he thought wouldn't happen, Sayaka still killed someone. He knew it was her, and only her. Glancing at the girl, she seemed to be shaking more than usual. It was either by terror, or her guilt was starting to form. He thought of the situation, and began to wonder what would happen. What about the 6th rule, about the blackened? He stopped when the announcement went off again. 

**"Emergency! Meet up in the Gym for a emergency meeting!"** the monitor spoke. Izuku looked over to Naegi, who was still knocked out, and Kiyotaka, who was staring at Hifumi's body in horror. The other students were arriving, but Celeste and Toko were nowhere to be seen. He couldn't stand to see the body anymore, it made him sick, someone he didn't really get to know, but someone who didn't deserve what happened to him. He looked at the body for one last time, and walked out, and headed towards the Gym. 

He went through the doors, and waited, the others came into the gym, finding Aoi and Sakura walking together.

"I can't believe this happened," Aoi said to Sakura, the swimmer girl looking more down than usual. Her look was crestfallen, almost sad. "Hifumi… yeah, he was weird, but I didn't think that he would- you know?" The Marital Artist nodded in approval "Hifumi had his issues, but he had dedication to his art." She stated, Aoi looked up, and smiled, making her a little better. "Thanks Sakura." she sighed out, "Makes me feel a little better." Getting a small smile from the Martial Artist.

Izuku looked at them both, Aoi was a little naïve, but she had a usual cheerful attitude, and Sakura looked terrifying, but was usually kind. The others walked in shortly after, and he noticed Junko was more tense than usual. Byakuya was calm, but he had a noticeable bruise on his cheek, it was small, but noticeable on the heirs face. He didn't care about the others, as they walked in a group. Makoto also woke up, looking better than he did a while ago.

As everyone began getting settled in, Leon said something about Monokuma doing it, but Izuku knew better, then Monokuma came out of nowhere. "I really don't see why you guys thought I did it!" he laughed, "Do you show up whenever we mention you?" Leon muttered, only for Monokuma to speak over him. "I would never interfere with a murder, unless it violates one of the regulations, I have absolutely nothing to do with it!" He spoke, Leon shutting up, and the other students watching him go up to the podium. 

"T-then who did it?" Chihiro quietly spoke, eyes filled with tears.

"Well duh! It was one of you guys!" he shouted, pointing at the Ultimate's. Izuku made a glance towards Sayaka, who was trembling even more, and had basically latched onto Makoto, who gazed in shock at the bear. 

"W-Wait, for real!" Yasuhiro shouted, "No way!" 

This stunned the others, but the more serious students knew what happened. Kyoko was surprisingly calm, and gazed at most of the students, looking at the ones that were the most calm. Izuku had to look at his options, Sayaka had obviously done it, framing Makoto to get away with it, but it might be harder than he thought. The murder was in his room, but had they switched rooms? 

"Wow you guys look as if you saw All Might get destroyed on camera! The hero society falling! A flower being stomped on!" Monokuma spoke, getting Izuku out of his thoughts. "Remember when this started? One of you guys decided to kill Hifumi to try to graduate, they are just following the rules, so I guess that's that." He spoke, having a sharp toothed smile.

"This is a lie, It has to be!" Aoi shouted, "You probably killed Hifumi!" she pointed at the bear, who was silent for a moment. Then he spoke, with a serious tone, rather than his usually joyful tone. "Nope. Sorry. One of you people are a Real killer! If they wanted to, they could speak up..." He replied. Izuku's gaze still lingered on Sayaka, who let go of Makoto, but was still shaking. 

"Well," Byakuya spoke suddenly, "I'd like to confirm something." he spoke, walking towards the front of the students, closest to Monokuma. "If one of us really killed him, then wouldn't they be graduated?" He had a smug grin on his face, but he flinched, and motioned towards his cheek, carrying it with a small rub. "Agh..." 

Monokuma just sat there, silent, and slowly, he began to laugh, and laugh, and laugh. "Puhuhuhu," He began getting louder, as his voice carried throughout the room. "This isn't some sort of laughing matter," Ishimaru muttered.

"You... You guys, ha ha ha, oh geez, I'm gonna die here!" He laughed, falling onto the ground. "You guys are soo Naïve, foolishly Naïve! Devilishly Naïve! Hellishly Naïve! You really thought It was gonna be that simple!" He joked, then he stopped, going ridged. "Oh, no,no,no,no, The real thing has just begun!" He yelled.

"Real thing?" Izuku said, going paler at the thought. 

"Are you ready! Allow me to explain the second part of the graduation clause! Basically its called The Class Trial!" As he spoke a projector came out of the podium, and began playing. "Before the class Trial starts, you have 1 hour to investigate, and find anything relating to the case." He spoke, as a picture showed up, depicting shadows of people in some sort of strange room. "You use this time in the Trial to find out who the blackened is." The picture rotated to another, showing the shadows pointing at one person. "Guess correctly, and only the Blackened gets Punished." It switched to the person being hanged, dead. "But If you guess wrong..." he said, and it went to another picture, only this time all of the other people were hung, and the "Blackened" was unharmed. "You all get punished!" he joyfully explained.

"Everyone got that?" Monokuma spoke, no one saying anything. They were all too shocked, What person would think of this?

"So only the blackened gets, you know..." Leon said, his voice coming out strained. "Correctamundo!" Monokuma shouted, making the Baseball Star jump. "You guys are baasically guessing who the killer is." He explained.

"Wait, what exactly was punishment again?" Hiro said, confused. "Execution of course! I already explained it to you, people really are forgetful." Monokuma gleefully said, turning around with a smile. "Remember to pick carefully, your guys lives are basically on the line here. Let me just add the rule I described in the handbook, Make sure not to forget it!" he stated. 

**Rule 7- If and when a murder takes place, a Class Trial will begin shortly, Participation is absolutely mandatory for all surviving students.**

"Good, now lets-" the bear began, only to be interrupted immediately. "Hell no!" Junko shouted, "I'm not participating in this crap Your fucking Crazy!" She shouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't want anything to do with this! Why d-" she began, only to be shut up by Kyoko, who grabbed the Fashionista from behind and clamped her mouth shut. She gripped the girls arm, but couldn't move it. 

"We understand," Kyoko spoke, Junko's muffled cries of agony went out, but Kyoko ignored it. "When the Investigation ends, We are to report to the red doors near the dorms, correct?" she questioned, Junko was struggling more, but Izuku watched as Kyoko didn't even flinch. 

Monokuma just ignored them both, and decided to continue. "Well," He spoke, "If there aren't any more distractions, May the investigation begin!" Putting his little paws into the air. "But let me leave you all with this!" he suddenly speaks, pulling out a small black file, with the number 1 on it in a blood red color. "May I present to you... The Monokuma File! It states all the basics on the body. Just you you guys actually have chance." 

The file was given to them, but Izuku couldn't bear to look at it. He felt guilt, He may have not been close, but he didn't know what to do. Izuku turned around, and saw Toko, who was shivering like a leaf. She was obviously panicking, and might be the only one to help her.

"F-Fukawa-san?" He spoke, tying to console her. Toko went rigid, then stared at the boy. "A-are you okay?" Izuku said, putting his words carefully, not wanting to make her feel worse. She stacked him into a hug, shivering coldly. 

The trial would start soon, He needed anything to help him.

He gazed at the others, and noticed that most of them were gone when he was distracted. 

There was no time to waste!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Junko's alive, I have a plan for her.  
> Comments and criticisms are accepted and allowed,


	8. Shelved, for now

Hello readers! I am The Iron Soldier....With some bad news.

I'm shelving this work due to not knowing how to continue it, I'm really sorry about this. 

Currently, I'm working on Daughter of Evil, Heart Of a Hero, but that's still in the works. I'm focusing on that for now, As my small brain has only the patience for One fic now, sooo.. sorry about that. 

I'm thinking of doing something else with Of Quirks and Despair, but I have a possibly better fic idea, a crossover with Sailor Moon instead of MHA, but I'm not sure yet. 

Sorry for those readers, I'm not sure on where to go this, again, I'm sorry, but I just don't have a good idea to continue. 

I may come back to it, but I'm still Unsure, maybe in the future.

This is The Iron Soldier, and thank you to everyone who's read this! Thank you all so much! 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story, if you have a question or criticism, make sure to leave a comment about it.  
> Also, there is a different Canon than Usual, and their are different murders and deaths.  
> The only person I'm conforming a change is Mondo, so that's something to look forward to


End file.
